Puppy Love
by IShotMyselfAgain
Summary: Young Jack is in Suchong's lab when he get a visitor. Jack X Elizabeth (One Shot)


" _Love is just a chemical. We give it meaning by choice." - Eleanor Lamb (Bioshock 2, 2010)_

Papa Suchong's lab was cold place. Maybe the scientist had a gripe against the heat system. Maybe he had some equipment that worked better under colder conditions or maybe he just like see Jack shiver. Jack pulled small thin blanket closer trying bring some heat to his body.

"Hello!" said an unfamiliar voice that caused Jack to jump. He looked up from his worn blanket to meet a pair of piercing blue eyes. There was girl standing in the doorway of lab. She was rather pretty girl with long brown hair that was tied into ponytail with a bright red ribbon. A matching ribbon was tied around her waist giving her white dress some sort of figure. Her freckled face was full of amazement. Jack shoulders tension as possibilities ran through his head for reasons that girl might appear in his small humble room. Maybe it was another test by Papa Suchong. Would he have to kill her, just like the puppy? He really didn't want to. The girl walked around the room with amazement of her surroundings before making her way toward his bed. She pulled herself up onto the bed next to him. He slightly turned away from unsure of what to do. He never meet as young as her. He see little sister around but they were kept purposely away from him. There awkward pause between them. Jack wish she would say something. Then the girl reached out with her hand toward his face. He flinched as her warm hand touched the side of his face.

"Are you real!" she asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" he said slightly more irritated than he meant to. Crap, he already messing up.

"I don't know!" she whispered turning her head away. She refused to meet his eyes and she sound slightly disheartened. "I just never met a real person before." she said sheepish not meeting his eyes.

"Oh," He said as she withdrew her hand. He eyes dart to the small thimble covering her pinky. The girl face suddenly flushed red and he realized he was staring at it. He quickly looked away.

"It's all I could find to cover it up!" she said looking down at her hand and closing it into a fist. Jack frowned looking over that her face trying to read her expression and suddenly realized that she was embarrassed by it. He was drowning wave of guilt and desperately looked around for life preserver.

"I heard their all the rave in Paris!" He splutter out the lie before he could prevent himself. He just want to get that ashamed look off her face.

"Paris?!" her face light up with wonder.

"Ya, you know the city of art, music and love." he blushed slightly after say the last word and she did also.

"I have to ask Songbird to bring some book on the place."

"Songbird?" he asked confused.

"It a giant mechanical bird that guards my tower." Jack blinked and frown. It sound like a big crazy lie, but he just gain some good ground with her. He was not going to ruin it now.

"You really haven't see another person other than me have you?" The girl shook her head looking sad again. "You know I you're the first person I have see that isn't a scientist." she looked up at him considered.

"Is that why?!" she motioned to the wires attached to his skin. He nodded and she looked more upset.

"Why are they experimenting on you?" she asked and he shrugged in response.

"I think they want to control me..." He railed off looking at his hands. His guilty for his action growing.

"They made me kill a puppy!" he expected her to shrink away in horror or look at him with judgment eyes. He looked way and jumped when her arms wrapped around his shoulders. It was nice. He have forms of physical contact before but those had been poking and proding. This.. this... was nice.

"I have idea!" she suddenly shriek causing him to jump. She pulled back from him with the biggest grin on his face. "You escape with me, come back with me to my tower!"

"What?" asked Jack confused. "Wait, what tower?"

"My tower!" exclaimed the girl bouncing slightly on the bed. "You could come there!"

"Can you leave whenever you want?" asked Jack hopefully.

"Well, no." paused the girl frowning. "Now, that I think about I don't think there is an exit beside my tears."

"No offense, but it sound like you're as trap as I am." mutter Jack sighing.

"Then let us escape together."

"What! Really?"

"Yes!"

"I don't know..." mutter Jack shifting uncomfortably. Suddenly the tapping of footsteps drew their attention to a nearby door. Jack shoulder tensed as he could hear the angry mutter of Papa Suchong. Jack voice dropped to whisper as he leads down with urgency.

"You have to go." she gave a curt nod and hopped of the bed.

"Think about it will you." she asked hopeful. "I be back tomorrow" she smiled back at him before opening a tear. "I promise I will free you." Jack looked shock as she walked through the tear. He only realized when she was gone that he never asked for her name. The next day Elizabeth tried to get back to Rapture only to find that the siphon had taken too much of her power. She was officially locked in her cage.


End file.
